doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shareware/Archive 1
This is an archive page. Do not edit it. The following discussion has been moved from the main talk page (11:20, July 16, 2012 (UTC)) because it got wildly off-topic; wiki talk pages are supposed to be for discussion of how to improve the article, not of the article's subject except so far as article improvements are concerned. shareware doom how come that shitty shareware version came on my three different CDs? HOW??? i don't have the full version. why is that? i wanted the full version!!!! ##This is a talk page; kindly sign your edits on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~). ##Talk pages are for discussions of how to improve the article, not of the article's subject generally. However, you raise a point that might be worth including in the article. ##If the CDs' descriptions didn't make it clear that the Doom you were getting was the shareware version (which is the only edition which may legally be distributed without authorisation from id), you were probably ripped-off. However, the registered / retail version may (I believe) be eaily and cheaply purchased from id, or from Steam; in the latter case, download your game, then download and install one or more source ports of your choice (I favour ZDoom) and copy the WADfiles to the ports' installation directories. This will enable you to play the games without having to get permission from Valve Software. -- RobertATfm 11:45, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::oh, i'm sorry robert. i am angry because NEVER had the full version of doom (even though I paid my fucking money for those CD-ROMS, some of them said that the games were demos). but i got it by just googling DOOM.WAD. but dont buy doom 1, it sucks and costs too much. and i can't play mods for it because shareware version is so shitty and doesn't play mods. however if i play with ZDoom source port, it works some mods but i'm only limited to first episode. i prefer more doom 2, has more mods than 1. and has more monsters and weapons too. so yeah, get that one. 10:24, July 13, 2012 (UTC) i used the four tidles and by the way, how come doom registered wasn't available on CD-ROMS that i have bought or even exists!!! in fact i have doom 2, heretic, hexen, strife, duke nukem 3d and quake full versions? but only doom shareware with about 3 different versions? what the hell? :::As the "Registered" in the name implies, "Doom Registered" was only ever available as a licenced (registered) version of the shareware Doom; that is, only directly from id, not as a retail product. When Doom was finally released as a retail product (in the light of the success of Doom II, which was only ever retail), it was upgraded with a fourth episode, and remaned "The Ultimate Doom". This version is still available, from id for US$20, which I think is about £10 at the current exchange rate (I don't know if this price includes physical media), or from Steam for £3.59, about US$8. — RobertATfm (talk) 12:00, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :::but this does not make sense, i mean look what i saw at wikipedia about heretic (exactly same information about registered doom) :::"The original edition of Heretic was only available through shareware registration (i.e. mail order) and contains three episodes." :::but i have the registered version of heretic (1.0 or 1.1, can't remember) and it has the fully working main 3 episodes. and i have that one in one of my CD-ROMS which i'm playing on doxbox. :::so that means i am able to find registered doom and/or ultimate doom on one of my CD-ROMS? is this possible? i will look soon into them as now i'm busy with something and they are dusted and well hidden which require me to look deeper to find them. :::and yeah, its annoying to have shareware version of doom because can't run mods and i want to play the goddamnit doom the way id did from doomworld forums but does not work on shareware version. (FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-) ::: 15:37, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Whether or not it makes sense to you, this is the way things are. It may be that the CD you have contains (1) a licensed version of Heretic which the CD maker has been allowed to distribute, (2) a pirate version of Heretic (such things have been known to happen), or (3) the retail version (Heretic: Shadow of the Serpent Riders) with five episodes. And since the full versions of Doom, Heretic and Hexen are easy and cheap to obtain (and don't take very long to download, since even Hexen is only about 20Mb — many video-card drivers these days are larger than that) it's much better to do that than to complain about not having them, especially on wiki article talk pages which are supposed to be for discussion of the article itself and how to improve it, not things about the article's subject which don't relate to improving the article. — RobertATfm (talk) 22:45, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::it makes sense somehow but i'm not that sure. yes, a CD can contain anything and the version i have for heretic is the one with 3 episodes, not 5. i can download the patch shadow of serpent riders because is free and at least i've got doom 2, heretic, hexen, strife, duke nukem 3d and quake full versions (though not updated to last versions). yes i know doom 2 doesn't have a demo version but at least i have the game which is better than it's predecesor ::::the only one missing from my full collection is doom 1! i've got about 3-4 different versions of doom 1 shareware: 1.2, 1.666 and 1.9 is what i remember. but all of them are shareware! this sucks ass! ::::it reminds me of this parody video from youtube about tourettes guy swearing that he paid for doom but he got the boring shareware version instead of full (exactly my case) ::::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E0VscRlaO38 ::::other additional things i have is master levels for doom 2 which i play them with zdoom with menu interface mod (pretty cool stuff). i followed all steps and everything works fine. ::::i also have a shitload of new levels for doom 2 and heretic but i don't like them because they are poor quality. not sure if they come from maximum doom but they didn't came with master levels in my case, it came togheter with CDs that contained full doom 2, heretic and hexen. ::::but don't worry, in a few days/weeks i will buy doom 1 full/ultimate doom from my local store if still has copies or going on one of my friends, i know he has few CDs with games and hopefully has full doom 1 as i don't like to download from internet, this is cheating. oh and i don't like buying from internet simply because it's like downloading but it also takes money and i don't want to waste my money when i could simply find it googling doom.wad (shareware has doom1.wad) ::::otherwise i'm enjoying (getting bored) with my shareware doom 1.9. i hate seeing people playing registered version of doom 1 or ultimate doom version. it makes me look like an idiot for not having the whole collection. ::::btw this is a talk page and i am allowed to talk about that, right robert? ::::and erase everything i said here after you read this. lets not talk about this anymore. it makes me look silly. ::::if i have something to say, can i leave a message on YOUR talk page? 07:34, July 16, 2012 (UTC) This is an archive page. Do not edit it.